Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 079
"Mirror, Mirror, Part 2", known as "The Strongest Tag?! Judai and Ed (Part 2)!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 5, 2006 and in the US on November 4, 2006. =Featured Duel= Duel continues from the previous episode. Sarina 1's turn *Tributes "Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta" and "Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi" to summon "Dark Creator" (3000/1000) *With 10 Full Moon Counters on "Full Moon Mirror", Sarina 1 now sends it to the Graveyard to activate "Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirrors". With "Dark Creator" under her control, the Sarinas must summon "Dark Creator Tokens" to all their unoccupied Monster Card Zones on the field. 9 Tokens are summoned (3000/1000 each), with the same Level, Attribute, and effects as "Dark Creator". *Declares an attack with "Dark Creator": If "Dark Creator" (or a "Dark Creator Token") destroys a monster by battle, the opponent will take 700 damage for each monster destroyed. *Aster activates "Elemental Recharge", allowing him and Jaden to gain 1000 Life Points for each "Elemental Hero" monster they control. With 3 under their control, they gain 3000 Life Points (Jaden and Aster: 4000 → 7000 LP) *"Dark Creator" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (Jaden and Aster: 7000 → 6600 LP) *1 "Dark Creator Token" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Necroshade" (Jaden and Aster: 6600 → 5200 LP) *Another "Dark Creator Token" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (Jaden and Aster: 5200 → 3700 LP) *"Dark Creator" inflicts 700 damage to Jaden for each monster destroyed (Jaden and Aster: 3700 → 3000 → 2300 → 1600 LP) *Since neither "Dark Creator" nor a "Dark Creator Token" can attack an opponent directly, the Battle Phase ends. *Sets a card. Jaden's turn *Passes his turn. *During his End Phase, Sarina 1 activates "Return Talisman", which Special Summons 1 "Return Token" (1000/1000), in Defense Position and under her opponents' control. Sarina 2's turn *"Dark Creator" attacks and destroys the "Return Token". This inflicts 700 damage to Jaden (Jaden and Aster: 1600 → 900 LP). Aster's turn *Since "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" was destroyed in his previous turn, during this Standby Phase, Aster Special Summons two "Double Dude Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Defense Position. *Tributes 1 of the "Double Dude Tokens" to summon "Destiny Hero - Dasher" (2100/1000) in Attack Position *Tributes the second "Double Dude Token" so "Destiny Hero - Dasher" can gain 1000 ATK (3100/1000) until his End Phase. *"Dasher" attacks "Dark Creator" (Sarina 1 and 2: 2200 → 2100 LP), with "Dark Creator" surviving, because its effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle. *Since it attacked, "Destiny Hero - Dasher" switches to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. Sarina 1's turn *"Dark Creator" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Dasher", inflicting 700 damage to Aster (Jaden and Aster: 900 → 200 LP). Jaden's turn *Draws "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" *Special Summons "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) from his hand, because "Destiny Hero - Dasher" permits this only once while it is in the Graveyard. *Uses "Dark Panther's" effect: Until the End Phase, it can copy the name and effects of an opponent's monster, and Jaden chooses "Dark Creator". *With the name of "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" now treated as "Dark Creator", Jaden uses "Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirrors" to summon "Dark Creator Tokens" to all the unoccupied Monster Card Zones controlled by him and Aster. 9 Tokens are summoned (3000/1000 each), with the same Level, Attribute, and effects as "Dark Creator". *Tributes 2 of the "Dark Creator Tokens" to summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position *Returns "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" to his Deck, which Contact Fuses them into "Elemental Hero Dark Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" cannot be used for Contact Fusions of "Neos" monsters after using its own effect, as its name is treated as the name of the copied monster until the end of the turn. *Uses "Elemental Hero Dark Neos's" effect, which can negate the effect of any monster on the field. It negates the effects of "Dark Creator". *One of Jaden's "Dark Creator Tokens" attacks "Dark Creator". The token is not destroyed by this battle, but "Dark Creator" is destroyed, which destroys all "Dark Creator Tokens" on the field. *"Elemental Hero Dark Neos" attacks the Sarinas directly (Sarina 1 and 2: 2100 → 0 LP). *Jaden and Aster win. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes